Mistakes Are Easy To Make
by OliviaR5Warbler
Summary: little story of Scarramouche telling Galileo she's pregnant, but not how you think.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue.**_

Meat and Brit had just gotten Bowie settled. The baby was around three months old and had barely slept the past few weeks, meaning first time parents Meat and Brit were exhausted.

Then, there was shouting.

"Right then, y' great Banker! I'll jus' leave you alone then, I hate you!" Screamed Scarramouche before storming down the corridoor.

"Fine!" They heard stamping feet in the other direction. Meat looked at Brit and sighed.

"Come on," she picked up her son, who'd been startled by all of the shouting. "I'll take Scarra."

"An' I'll take Gaz. Babe."

"Mm?"

"I'll take Bowie."

"But Bri-"

"Meat, you're exhausted. Let me take him, soon as she's calm, get some rest."

"A'righ'." She gave the baby to Brit and headed in the direction of Scarramouche.

"Come on little man, let's go help your uncle Dreamer."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Gallileo had gone to the only room in the Heartbreak, he knew would be empty. It was the large hall they used for rehearsing and shows at the Heartbreak. He was laying on his back, center stage. He looked up to see Brit carrying Bowie.

"Care to spill Dreamer?" He asked sitting next to him, Bowie in his lap. Galileo sat and looked at him. "Well?"

"We had a fight."

Brit covered Bowie's ears. "No shit Sherlock." Galileo looked at him as he uncovered Bowie's ears. "Meat says no swearing infront of him." Galileo nodded. Bowie started to reach for Galileo, who looked at Brit for permission. The older bohemian nodded and he took the baby.

"You gonna tell me or not?"

Galileo sighed. "Scarramouche is.. Pregnant. She just told me and I don't know Brit, I just froze. I think she got the wrong message."

"Then what?"

"She thought the silence meant, I didn't want the baby, and started to get all upset and I didn't get a chance to explain, y'know."

"Unlucky Gazza. Still, at least you did better then me when I found out Meat was pregnant."

"What happened?"

"Y' gotta keep this quiet." Gaz nodded. "I choked on my gum, slipped and fell in a muddy puddle." Galileo starred at him. "Don't give me that look Dreamer."

"Seriously?" He asked laughing.

"Seriously. So, what're ya gonna do?"

"Same thing I always do. Wait for her to cool off and apoligize I guess."

"Sounds like a plan."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Scarramouche was crying at the end of the bar. Drinking cola. Meat went over to her friend and wrapped her arms around her shoulders despite Scarramouches weak pushes. "Wanna talk hen?" Scarra nodded. "Come on." She pulled her out of the bar to one of the closets. "OK, what happened?"

"I'm pregnant, and when I told him, he froze, and I think I over reacted, and we got in an argument 'bout how if he didn't want it he didn't have to have anything to do with it, and, and, I made a mistake Meat. I want my silly banker of a boyfriend back." She sobbed.

Meat hugged her again. "A'righ'. Just calm down hen, then we'll get things sorted."

"Thanks, Meat, I'm sorry you got dragged into this."

"It's OK Scarra." Meat yawned.

"I'm sorry we woke you as well."

"Ye didn't wake us, just Bowie."

"Sorry."

"It's OK, Brit calmed him, he wa' jus' a little star'led."

"Sorry again."

"Scarra, if you say that once more y'll be introuble."

"Ok." The younger girl laughed. "Come on, I need to get Gazza back."

"A'righ', let's go."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Brit and Galileo were still in the hall, Bowie asleep in Galileo's arms when they heard a voice from the door.

"Gazza?" He gave Bowie back to Brit and stood.

"Scarramouche." He leapt from the stage and she ran to his open arms, crying! and crashed her lips to his.

"I'm sorry." Kiss.

"No, I'm sorry." Kiss.

"Shut up and kiss me Gaz." Very long kiss.

"OK." Another kiss.

"I'm sorry Gaz, I over-reacted, really, I just want you back, I can't do this on my own. I love you Gazza. I need you back."

"Shh, it's OK, it's my fault, I should've said something. Scarramouche, I really want to do this with you. Really I do, it'll be you me and the baby."

"Oh, Gaz. Yeah, just us three. I'm so sorry I jumped to that conclusion, I'm an idiot."

"No you're not baby. You're human, it's what we do, we make mistakes." There was a silence as the teens hugged, Galileo holding his baby tightly in his arms.

The silence was interupted by a light thud as Meat sank to the floor by the door. They pulled apart and Brit quickly got down from the stage, still craddling Bowie and ran to her side. "Meat Babes?"

"Oh my god, she's collasped from exhaustion. Anything we can do?" Asked Scarramouche worried for her friend.

"Yeah, hold Bowie, bring him back to our room, I'm gonna carry her."

Bowie settled his head on Scarramouche's shoulder and closed his little eyes, sucking his thumb, his mummy wasn't the only tired person there.

When Brit had tucked Meat into bed, he collasped beside her, forgetting all about Scarramouche and Galileo. The pair stood by the door, unsure of what to do. Silently, they came to an agreement and Galileo picked up the mosesbasket and placed it in their bedroom, where Scarramouche placed Bowie in it. "Are we doing the right thing by taking him for the night?" She asked hugging Galileo as they watched the baby sleep.

"I think we are, we need the practice, and they need the rest." He said kissing her forehead.

"You were really good with him in the hall."

"You were good with him just then. I think we can do this Scarramouche."

"Ofcourse we can ya silly banker." SHe whispered, and he chuckled, hugging her tighter.


End file.
